fortressfuryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Illialidur/Let me refine my last blog post...
I saw there were many things written in each of the Admin's pages. One thing they had in common, though, was talking about a unified community. I think I have an idea for how to start it off, but I don't want to go and make big changes to the WIki without the "okay" from admin. In my opinion, the single greatest thing stopping the game from REALLY taking off is that nobody knows when anyone else is on. If they knew for sure that someone was going to be at a certain time, than they may be more inclined to hop on themselves because they won't have to wait for a really long time to get an opponent. They can just get on and know who they are fighting against. I am not Admin, nor will I ask to be. I know the rules. Besides, I am too recently joined. However, I believe if I were allowed to create a page where we could have all the members go and create a section personalized to them, maybe with a template with a picture and the words 'Activity Status:' and then either offline or online. If someone gets on Fortress Fury, they can switch there status to online and vice versa when they log off. This way, people, not just users, could go to the Wiki and see if anyone is on. I understand it isn't perfect, and not a complete idea, but you never know what may light the match that sets off a bigger reaction. This game has an amazing concept behind it, and all it needs is more people knowing about it, more updates to fix a few problems, and a unified fan base. I believe the first roadblock can only be solved by the third roadblock being solved. The second in turn can only be solved by both the first and the second. The third however can be solved by us right now if we find a way to make this work. I know there are other things that may work, but this is the only idea I see getting put forward, and it is the best shot I see. Just a page for Wiki users for them to put there activity status. We could also make it for admin only, if the fanbase grows large enough. There is only so much room, so if admin were to both expand and make this page, I think it would end up being a real shot in the arm for this game. A POTENTIAL template or fomatting style for this could be like the following I threw together for myself. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ | USER: ILLIALIDUR | CURRENT ADMINISTRATION LEVEL: (Ignore this line for me. Not applicable...) | ILLIALIDUR'S PROFILE PAGE: http://fortressfury.wikia.com/wiki/User:Illialidur | ACTIVITY LEVEL: HIGH | CURRENT STATUS: ONLINE ________________________________________________________________________________________________ That is just an idea for what they could look like. The Status would toggle depending on whether or not we are on, admin level would only be for admin, and activity level is as often as you play the game. So that is just my idea for a possible way to bridge the gap between players. Illialidur (talk) 17:25, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts